Prodigal Waste
by BohemeMistress
Summary: Draco Malfoy is on the run,working as a hooker at the famed nightclub The Stag Shag. But what will happen when he is needed by the order? DMCW, DMHP, many more? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

by Boh

Alright, so the first chapter's a little slow, but i promise there will be lots more dirty goodness. This is Slash, and it's rated r for a damned good reason. Read on:)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...jk does.

* * *

The street was damp, but not completely dark. Aside from the neon lights, gigantic streetlights shone harsh light on the entrance to each forbidding ally. The music from the club in front of them was audible threw the industrial wall that stood between it and the outside world. The four men gazed at the task that lay ahead in their new forms; Sirius as a twenty-year-old version of himself with gelled to spike hair, Bill as a dark blond with a Mohawk and a nose ring, Charlie as a shaggy haired brunette with a crooked smile, and Remus as a long haired kid with an eyebrow piercing.

"Couldn't we find him somewhere else?" Sirius pleaded, his expression older than the face it now beheld.

"No." Bill answered, running his hand through his new hair. "Dumbledore said the kid moved around to much. Sleeping under bridges, I guess."

"Sleeping around, more like it," Sirius mumbled, looking up again at the neon sign, which proudly proclaimed 'The Stag Shag' in hot pink.

"Well," Remus said, willfully disregarding Sirius's comments on the boy Nymphadora had spoken so fondly of. "We'd better get going. We only have enough Poly-juice potion to make it to dawn."

With one final glance at one another, the four men entered the club. The wave of noise and heat that hit them almost stopped each one in their tracks. The entire building seemed to be made up of a dance floor and bar, with a stage lining the back wall coming out to where a flood of people where dancing. There were three poles along the stage, standing lonely on a dimly lit platform.

Without hesitation, they each got to their post; Sirius near the entrance, Charlie near the back, and Remus and Bill on either end of the empty stage.

From his post, Remus looked around as groups of women flocked eagerly to the abandoned stage. He was surprised by the number of older men, business men, proper men…all of whom probably had wives at home thinking they were in an important meeting. Remus looked down at his watch. It was 12:01, the posters they found had said '_The Stag Shag, Come on down for a little boy on boy fun! Live entertainment – Midnight!' _

"Check" Remus spoke into the magical piece inside his ear.

"Check" Charlie responded.

"Check" Bill responded.

"Here we go…" Sirius said as the lights on the stage went up and the crowd roared in anticipation.

Suddenly, the house lights dimmed and coloured spot lights--which colours, Remus couldn't really tell--halted on a man with a classic game show host hair. The audience roared as the man looked around before introducing himself as The Horny Chez Roman. The air about him seemed to emulate sleazy, and even as the crowed cheered for the show he seemed arrogant enough to take it on himself.

"Alllllright!" he said, running a hand down his green and purple plaid blazer. The people around Remus swarmed around the stage as the man introduced the first live performance. Five well built men in a variety of costumes burst onto the stage, gyrating more than dancing.

"This is gonna be a long night." Sirius said.

"Everybody remember to hide your poly-juice flask, they won't allow outside drinks," Remus spoke into his hand as pretended to cough.

"This is going to take longer than an hour? Can't we just grab the kid and leave?" The omniscient voice of Sirius came from the extrendable ear

"No." Bill joined from his obstructed position. "We'd arouse suspicion. We're suppose to lure him—"

"—Gain his trust." Remus corrected.

"Identify him, actually." Bill mused. "It might not be him…"

"We'll know if it's him." Remus said. He remembered him from Hogwarts, recognizing him on the train from the pictures in Nymphadora's office. It hadn't been that long ago…

"How much longer do we have to wait around? Can't we get someone backstage?" Sirius griped.

"No…Sirius, stop complaining!" Remus said a bit to loudly. An older man in a gray suit coughed and gave him a startled look. Remus turned and spoke into his hand again. "No more talking, you'll blow our cover."

"I'm not the only one about to _blow my cover!_" Sirius said as two men beside him toppled over each other onto him.

"And for our next act," came The Horny Chez Roman's voice as he addressed the crowd after the fifth act. "A boy so bad, prison couldn't hold him! And a cop so good, you'll never want him to stop!" The crowd burst into a roar as Chez yelled, "Our most successful act for the past four and a half months, The Cat and Mouse Duo!"

Remus clutched the seat in front of him, gasping at the sight in front of him. A young boy, no older than eighteen, with wild blond hair came out on stage wearing an orange jump suit torn down the front to reveal a very well defined body. He was accompanied by a cop wearing dark blue short shorts and a light blue tank top that easily displaying his own toned body. The cop push the boy on stage with his hands tied behind his back.

"It's him." Remus said, unable to take his eyes off the boy.

"What do we do?" Charlie asked nervously

"We need to identify him!" Bill yelled, "Remus, we need to see him up close and ask who he is."

The music had started. The cop pulled the boy to his feet, who countered by pushed back against the cop, arms till tied behind his back. The cop began to slide the torn jumper off the boy's shoulder, kissing his neck as he moved with the beat against him. Suddenly, the beat changed and the prisoner pushed faster against the cop, making him stagger backwards as the prisoner ran to a pole on Charlie's side of the stage.

"We need to get him out of here!" Remus yelled back. "He's a _child! _What is he doing in a place like this?"

The boy crawled to the edge of the stage, reaching toward a business man with a five dollar bill.

"I think it's pretty clear what he's doing," Sirius said sternly, watching the boy with disgust as he grabbed the man's tie and pulled himself knee-first forward, while the man slipped the bill down his jump suit.

"We need to get him out of here..." Remus said again, this time to himself.

* * *

End of Chapter One

Yes, thats right! no strip scene! it will probably appear in several flash backs, so don't worry!  
Anyway, the Next chapter is up, so please enjoy...it's a little more blatant. please RandR (unless you didnt like it..lol)


	2. Working Boy

Alright, Chapter the second. Enjoy,

-Boh

Disclaimer: I own nadda.

* * *

Charlie stood outside room 6, turning off the extendaear with his wand and throwing it in his pocket. 

Charlie opened the door slowly, peering in to see someone on the bed stir softly, as if caught off guard.

"I've been waiting for you," a seductive voice drifted across the dirty motel room. Charlie was almost over come by what was in front of him. It was the boy he saw dancing, all right. He'd never met this Draco Malfoy, but this kid sure fit the description. He had piercing silver eyes that Charlie could feel from across the room. He had almost white blonde hair, and his pointed face revealed a devilish smirk. He was wearing the torn shirt from his first performance and a pair of tight leather pants that revealed he was indeed well endowed. He was sitting against the baseboard, but he leaned forward to pat the bed beside him, raising an eyebrow as he did. When Charlie didn't move, the boy pouted his lips and set his now huge eyes on him "What's wrong?" he said. He ran his hands through the sheets and began crawling across the bed, his eyes still locked with Charlie's. "You wanna do it standing?" he said sweetly. At this, the blonde stood up, slinking over to Charlie as he stood transfixed at what he was now _sure_ was an adolescent veela. He began to get that yearning feeling he had gotten when he was watching the show. Still…if this was the boy they were looking for, he'd only have turned seventeen two months ago…

The blonde looked up at Charlie with his huge eyes…veela eyes, Charlie was sure of it. Draco Malfoy wasn't a veela…although Sirius had said his cousin Narcissa had often been mistaken for one …

For a moment, nothing happened. The two merely starred at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. A look of concern and near fear washed over the blondes face, staying only for a second, quickly being replaced a lustful smirk and a low growl as he slid his hand down Charlie's chest.

Charlie stepped back, still looking the boy directly in the eye. "I want to talk," He said to the slightly bewildered face before him.

"Talk?" The boy responded, and the devilish smirk creped across his face again. He raised his hand to a pair of chairs tucked under the window from the other side of the room, magically forcing one of them to zoom across the room into his hand. He flipped it around and straddled it backwards, placing his arms along the back and resting his chin on his hands. "Come and have a seat, then,"

Charlie walked forward, as he did, the boy leaned back against the edge of the bed, his legs still straddling the chair. Charlie's eye was drawn to the bulge in his leather pants, and for a moment all he could think about was stroking his package till it grew.

"So…" His voice floated into Charlie's mind. "You gonna move me or what?"

Charlie turned to the window where he boy had summoned the chair, and forced the second over just as easily. He pulled it up to where the boy lay sprawled across the chair and the bed, and sat down.

"My name—" he started, but there was a rustle of furniture and before he could even figure out how to start this conversation, the kid was on him.

"Playing hard to get?" he said, straddling him as he had the chair. He moved forward, pushing his lips hungrily against Charlie's. Charlie resisted at first, but feeling the boy's tongue push so desperately against his sealed lips proved to be too much for him. The feeling rose in his chest again as he welcomed this kiss by opening his own mouth, diving greedily back into the blonde's blunt embrace. Charlie ran his hands up and down the boy's torso, feeling the scars against his firm skin as the blonde rocked against him. It seemed as though it lasted forever, a private battle for dominance as the blonde moaned and rode Charlie harder and harder.

Finally, the blonde broke away, bringing himself up to Charlie forehead, resting his arms behind his head. He stared down at him, kissing him lightly on the lips before smiling sweetly.

_This kid was sixteen two months ago!_ Charlie thought, watching as he pulled his cheek across Charlie's to nibble lightly on his ear. _Stop messing around and find out whether it's him._

"So, what'll it be?" He whispered into Charlie's ear.

"What?" Charlie said, still sorting out what to say next.

The blonde came to the auror's face, softly kissing his jaw line. Then he moaned softly, "Two hundred for a blowjob. But for five hundred…" He ran his hands down Charlie's back as he pulled himself even closer on Charlie's lap. "I'm yours all night…" He kissed Charlie again, this time only for a second. "And you can do…" Once more, just enough tongue that Charlie felt he'd missed it. "Whatever you want to me." He kissed him again, but this time Charlie pushed him away.

"Stop," He panted, pushed back but not completely off his lap. "I want to talk to you," He managed.

"I know," The blonde traced his finger down Charlie's chest. "But I'm hungry…" His eyes fell to the lap he had just been riding, and he smiled, slowly licking his lips. "May I?" he said leaning forward, his magnificent eyes again looking up at him eagerly.

"How old are you?" It came out harsher than he had intended. He saw sheer panic run through the boys face, only to be replaced again by another lustful smirk.

"I'm 20," He said coolly. "Or, do you have some kind of preference?" his raised his eyebrow, resting his arms behind Charlie's head.

"What year where you born?" Charlie said, not pulling the boys arms off him yet.

He laughed nervously. "What are you, a cop? 1986." He tried to lean in for another kiss, but Charlie pulled away again.

"So, that would mean you turn 21 this year, right?" Charlie lied, trying to trap him.

"No. I turned 20" He looked Charlie straight in the eye, and he sounded dead serious. "Now…" His voice changed suddenly, as a guilty smile spread across his face. "Where's my little friend?" He reached for Charlie's fly. Charlie grabbed his hand before he touched him.

"Kid," he started, but the look on the boys face made him stop. He was terrified. His silver eyes drifted from Charlie's monster grip on his wrist to his eyes, then to the door. "Kid…" He said again softly, letting go of his wrist. The boy put his hand down slowly. "Are you sure your not only 17?" Those big silver orbs found their way to Charlie again. "August 1st…1989?" His eyes grew wider and his lips parted. Charlie could feel the boy (Who was still seated on his lap) begin to panic. "Born Draco Lucius Marvolo Malfoy?" He scrambled off of Charlie, backing onto the bed in a panic. Charlie glanced at the door, which locked automatically. "To Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The blonde yelled, his eyes still wider than normal.

"Listen, Draco, come with me—" Draco bolted for the window.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!" Charlie shouted. The boy's legs and arms snapped together in the air. Charlie ran forward, catching him before he hit the floor. "It's ok," he said, brushing his light blonde hair off of his face and staring deep into the boy's petrified eyes. "We're not going to hurt you. I promise. We just need to ask you a few questions." His eyes were starting to gloss over. "We're going to protect you…" Charlie leaned down and kissed his soft pink lips. The boy cried out from his closed mouth, this time from fear. "Don't worry, we're talking you somewhere they'll never find you…"

* * *

Even if you read and reviewd the first chapter, please r and r again! thanks! 


End file.
